The Christmas Waltz
by daydreamer4
Summary: CJ and Josh need to learn how to waltz and Danny comes to the rescue just in time for Christmas.


Author's Note: The news is depressing and I needed something light and fluffy to get me back in the Christmas mood. I thought CJ and Danny could do it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"The Christmas Waltz"

Danny made his way down the hallway adorned with decorative Christmas lights. It seemed like Thanksgiving had just ended, but here were the Christmas decorations. He made his way to CJ's office with the hope of seeing her, but under the guise of needing information on the president's schedule. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

She'd been sick over the Thanksgiving holiday and in truth he wanted to know if she was feeling better. She looked better at the podium. She sounded better too, but he hadn't talked to her alone and he wondered if she was really feeling better.

He walked over to the outer office and expected to see Carol, but she wasn't there. He checked his watch and noted that it was what most considered lunch time and he assumed she was in the mess. He paused for a just a moment and contemplated coming back, after all, it seemed a little presumptuous to just knock on CJ's office door. He was just about to turn around when he heard CJ laugh…loudly. It was followed by the chuckle of a man.

Danny walked closer to her door and tried to hear who was in there with her. He wasn't jealous, nor was it was his business, but part of him felt that it should be his business so he listened.

"That was your fault," he heard Josh said.

"My fault? Please, you just wanted to cop a feel," CJ replied.

Danny suddenly felt like he probably shouldn't be listening to the conversation, yet there was a little voice in his head that wouldn't allow him to leave.

"Here," CJ said. "Let's try again, except keep your hands a lower this time."

"This is why we're having a problem," Josh protested. "You're too bossy."

"I'm not bossy," she insisted. "You're incompetent."

"Incompetent? Sweetheart, I'm gonna rock your world," he said.

"Okay, go," CJ said.

And then there was silence. Danny strained and thought he could make out breathing, but maybe that was all in his mind. Surely CJ and Josh weren't doing what it sounded like they could be doing, especially after CJ called Josh incompetent. Much as he wanted to just go back to his desk and work, he couldn't. He took a deep breath, knocked on the door and without waiting for a response he pushed open the door to see Josh holding CJ in his arms as he backed her towards the door.

Upon sensing that there was someone in the office they immediately pulled apart and looked sheepish before CJ cried, "Danny! What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I, uh, I had a question about the president's schedule tomorrow," he lied. "Except, I'm not sure I feel like that's the question I should be asking right now. What exactly are you two doing in here?"

Danny noticed how CJ's extra furniture was pushed against the door that separated her office from Josh's. If he didn't know any better he'd say they were dancing, or what passed as dancing based on Josh pushing CJ around the small space when he walked in.

"We're…nothing," Josh evaded. "Did Carol let you in?"

"Carol wasn't out there and then I heard a noise," Danny said.

"So you let yourself in?" CJ asked.

"I knocked," Danny reminded her. "So, seriously, what are you two up to in here?"

"What did it look like?" Josh asked.

"From the brief glimpse I got, I'd say it looked like you were pushing CJ around, but she wasn't in any danger so I don't know what to make of it," Danny said.

"See," CJ said looking at Josh. "It looks like you're pushing me around."

"That's how you do it!" Josh protested.

"You really don't," CJ said dryly.

Suddenly Danny had an epiphany based on their posture when he entered and the conversation he heard before he opened the door. "Were you two dancing?" he asked.

"No," Josh said a little too quickly.

"I'm not sure it qualifies as dancing," CJ said.

"Why?" Danny asked with a chuckle.

CJ and Josh exchanged a glance and CJ gave Josh a little nod of her head. Josh replied, "We're trying to learn how to waltz."

"You don't know how to waltz?" Danny asked.

"No," CJ said a little annoyed. "Do you?"

"Well sure," he said. "Anyone who's ever had an elementary school gym class knows how to waltz."

"I'd beg to differ," CJ replied.

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "What the hell kind of elementary school did you go to?"

Danny felt his cheeks get a little rosy and he said, "You guys didn't learn how to waltz and square dance and all that stuff?"

"I have a vague memory of square dancing," Josh said. "Sally Malone had these really nice braids in her hair and I was hoping she'd be my partner. She paired up with Jimmy Riley. They probably got married all based on one square dance."

"Okay, thanks for that trip down the rabbit hole Josh," CJ said. "I never danced at all in gym class. Gym was about running and throwing things, not dancing."

"Well obviously you missed out," Danny replied. "So, why are you two learning how to waltz?"

"The Christmas party," CJ said.

"There'll be waltzing?"

"Possibly," Josh confirmed.

"Why will there be waltzing?" Danny asked.

"The president is very big on this first White House Christmas being amazing," CJ said.

"And to be amazing there should be a waltz?" he asked.

"The Christmas Waltz to be specific," Josh informed him.

"The Christmas Waltz?"

"Sinatra," CJ said. "Apparently it's one of the president's favorite Christmas songs."

"And he wants you to actually waltz?" Danny asked.

"Maybe," Josh said. "You never really know with the president."

"He could be yanking our chains," CJ said.

"Or he could be deadly serious," Josh finished for her.

"And we'd rather not be in front of hundreds of people when we find out if he means it," CJ said.

"Good call," Danny said. "So, the two of you are practicing together when neither of you knows how to waltz because?"

"Because it's hard to tell people when you don't know how to do something," CJ said.

"We're very competent at our jobs, but maybe not so much with the waltzing," Josh added.

"Really?" Danny asked. "Because I'm pretty sure I heard CJ said you were incompetent before I came in here and you disagreed with her."

"Hey," Josh said.

"You were eavesdropping?" CJ asked in a playful tone. Although it was playful Danny felt like CJ and Josh were descending on him and he backed up a few steps.

"There's really only one solution to this breach," CJ said looking at Josh.

"Agreed," Josh said.

"What's that?" Danny asked, nervous for just a moment that they might be asking for his press pass back.

"You have to show us how to waltz," CJ said.

Danny scoffed. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," Josh replied.

Danny shrugged. "Okay, well it's not that hard."

"Tell her that," Josh said. "CJ can't count."

"I can count just fine," she insisted.

"Okay, okay," Danny said. "Let's see what you've got."

"Okay," CJ said turning towards Josh.

"So, how long were you standing outside the door?" CJ asked as Josh put his hand on CJ's rib cage instead of her hip.

"Long enough to hear you two bickering," Danny said.

"Well, I'm not sure what you heard, but Josh touched me inappropriately," CJ told him.

"I did not!" Josh protested. "I was trying to turn you, but moving you is like moving a mountain."

CJ shot him a look that told him he was treading on treacherous ground. Josh realized she probably thought that his comment was a dig in her height, when in fact it was just an analogy.

In order to quell a fight Danny jumped up from the arm of the couch and walked over to them. "Okay, well, his hand might have slipped because it was way too high," Danny said as he took Josh's hand and moved it to her hip.

"Better?" Josh asked.

"Definitely," Danny said as he adjusted their other arm position. "Okay, let's see what you've got."

"One, two, three," CJ counted off as they started to move. Josh was right. CJ wasn't allowing Josh to lead. In fact, it seemed like she was actively fighting his lead as they turned awkwardly in the space. CJ glanced at Danny's face as she turned and stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" Danny asked back.

"You have a look," she said.

"Do I?"

"Yes, what's the look? What are we doing wrong?"

"It's," Danny started to speak, but he was unsure how to tell CJ that Josh looked like he was doing okay, but she was actively fighting his lead. "You seem a little uncomfortable with Josh leading."

"I told you," Josh said.

"Not helping," Danny said.

"I'm uncomfortable with Josh leading because he's swinging me around like a baseball bat," CJ said.

"Here," Danny said stepping in front of Josh. He picked up CJ's hand in his and placed his other hand in the perfect spot between her hip and waist. "You use this hand," he said shaking his upper hand, "to lead the movement and the lower hand to steady your partner."

CJ felt Danny so near to her and she tried to stop her cheeks from turning red. She had developed a friendship with Danny on the campaign trail and she enjoyed talking to him, but she'd never been this close to him before. They'd shared a hug once and even then she had to push down the little voice in the back of her head that told her how much she liked it.

For his part, Danny didn't seem to notice how the nearness affected her, and she was grateful. She had tuned out the conversation he was having with Josh, but when she became aware of it, it was clear that he was talking to Josh about being graceful. It took all CJ had not to laugh.

"Now," Danny said, turning his attention to her, "you wanna give it a try?"

"Sure," CJ said. "Are you going to count it off?"

Before CJ had the question out of her mouth she felt Danny's feet move forward and CJ was forced to follow him. Her steps were initially off, but it only took her a moment to get on the right count. Danny was an excellent leader, much better than Josh. She felt steadier in Danny's arms and as he started to turn her she felt herself rotate with him rather than against him.

The open area in CJ's office wasn't very large, but CJ felt like Cinderella at the ball in Danny's capable hands. A few more steps and the movement stopped. Josh smiled at them and asked, "How come we didn't look like that?"

"It's all in the partner," Danny said.

At that exact moment a thud was heard from the door connecting Josh and CJ's office. Someone was on the other side trying to push it open.

"Josh?" Donna called.

"Use the other door," he called back.

CJ noticed how, even though the dance was over, Danny held a protective hand on her waist. She tried to push down the feeling of comfort she felt in Danny's arms and Donna walked through the other office door.

"What are you guys doing?" Donna asked when she entered. She noticed the furniture was askew.

"You're just time," Danny said, letting CJ go. "Josh needs a waltzing partner."

"I don't need—," Josh started to protest.

"You do," Danny said cutting him off.

"A waltzing partner?" Donna said as Danny ushered her in and shut the door.

Danny positioned Donna in Josh's arms and then walked back over to CJ and took her in his arms.

"Why are we waltzing?" Donna whispered to Josh.

Josh felt uncomfortable holding Donna like this. It was worse than when he was dancing with CJ. At least CJ felt like his sister. Donna…she just didn't feel like a sister at all.

"It's a Sinatra thing," Josh replied, not really answering her question. "Do you know how to waltz?"

"I've done it before," she said.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"That's great Donna. Josh needs an experienced partner," Danny said.

"Hey," CJ protested. "I'm not a bad partner."

"I wasn't saying you were," Danny replied with a small patronizing grin.

Before CJ could protest Danny said, "Now, let's try this."

"In a two by three area," Josh quipped.

"It'll work," Danny said. "It's all in the confidence."

Shockingly, the two couples were able to waltz fairly well, even in the small space. Between Danny and Donna's expertise and CJ and Josh's willingness to follow them, they were able to whirl around each other, and the small space, efficiently. After a moment they finished their dance and Josh noticed how Danny looked at CJ for just a moment before he looked away saying, "Well, I think that went well."

"It's a complete turn-around from where we were twenty minutes ago," CJ agreed.

"What does Sinatra have to do with why are you two learning how to waltz?" Donna asked.

CJ, Josh and Danny chuckled. "It's a long story," Josh said. "I'll tell you about in my office. I have to get back to work anyway."

Donna nodded amiable and walked out of the office with Josh in tow. "Thanks for the lesson Danny," Josh said as he left. "Let's hope we don't need it."

Danny was left alone with CJ and she said, "I told you it was easy."

"I think it had more to do with the partner," CJ said. "You're a good dancer."

"Josh isn't?"

"You saw him. He can't waltz."

"He seemed to do okay with Donna," Danny pointed out.

"Are you saying _I_ was the problem?" she teased.

"I'm saying that it's all about the partner," Danny said again with a smile. "Well I should get back to work. I've got a deadline to meet."

Danny turned to leave her office and CJ called out to him. He turned to face her again. "Why did you come to my office this afternoon?"

"Oh," Danny said quickly reminding himself of his original lie. "The bill signing tomorrow; it's at one right?"

"Two," CJ said with an odd grin. "So Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Not one reporter in the whole press office was able to tell you that?"

"I like to get the news from the source," he said.

"I see. Well, thanks for the dance lesson. If this whole Pulitzer-winning reporter thing doesn't pan out for you, you've always got a fallback."

CJ smiled at Danny as he walked of her office and she thought about how nice it felt to dance with him for just the briefest moment. She put the thought away as quickly as it came and got back to work.

* * *

Days later, CJ was sitting at her desk typing away on a news release when she noticed a shadow by the door. She glanced up to see Danny standing there.

"Carol isn't there again?" she asked.

"Apparently not," he replied. "I'm just glad I didn't interrupt a dance lesson."

"You're the only dance teacher I know around here," CJ replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering how the party was last night? Did you and Josh have to try out your new waltzing skills?"

CJ grinned. "Thankfully no. The president waltzed, but he didn't force the rest of us to join in."

"It's a shame," Danny said. "You were pretty good."

"With the right partner," CJ reminded him.

"Toby or Sam must know how to waltz," Danny said.

"Toby?" CJ chuckled. "Never. Sam might though. He seems the Prince Charming type."

CJ suddenly felt self-conscious about the comment. She was thinking of Cinderella again, but Danny didn't know that. She wondered if he thought she was calling him Prince Charming. She had to stop thinking about it or else she'd look even more awkward.

"So Prince Charming types can waltz?" he fished.

"Well, sure," CJ replied nonchalantly. "The princesses have all those fancy ball gowns. They're meant for twirling, right?"

"Sure," Danny said. "Maybe one day they'll strike up the waltz at the press party. We can give your princess dress a twirl."

"You'd waltz in front of them?" CJ asked.

"You're right," Danny smiled. "Probably not."

"Too bad," CJ teased him.

"Maybe one day." He feared maybe he'd said a little too much, but it was Christmastime and it just felt right.

"Maybe," CJ replied with a look on her face that Danny couldn't quite read.

"I'll see you later," Danny said.

"Okay," CJ agreed.

She watched the reporter, her favorite reporter if she was honest, as he left her office, the Christmas lights in the hallway gleaming off the back of his red hair. She thought about Danny Concannon and had a feeling deep in her gut that this might not be the first Christmas memory they'd share together and maybe, one day, they'd even share a public waltz.

The End.


End file.
